la cara de mi vida
by vaane
Summary: Es la historia de un edward enamorado, de un bella, distante desde que ella cumplio los 10 años, la vida de el cambia el dia de su cumpleaños 19, su vida dara un giro de 180 grados, y tentra que aprender a superar todo de golpe, ser buenas soy un novataaa
1. Chapter 1

**La cara de mi vida**

**Se trata de la hitoria de un chico que no sabe la verdad de su familia y de otras familias que lo rodean, apartir de su cumpleaños 19, su vida dara un giro de 180 grados, estara acompañado de su enamorada desde que tiene uso de razon, las cosas que sycecen son sorpredentes.**

**Chicas ser buenas que es mi primera vez que me atrevo a escribir algo,**

**Subire pronto pues ya tengo unos 6 capitulos escritos.**

**Un besito a todasss.**


	2. Chapter 2

**La cara de mi vida**

Han pasado ya las vacaciones de verano, y mi cabeza sigue estando echa un mar de lios, no se que es lo que me pasa, sueño con ella, en mis sueños la veo alegre, se rie, canta y me mira a los ojos, cosa que nunca hace, aunque la conozco desde que íbamos en pañales.

Siempre e estado enamorado de ella, aunque como soy es típico tío de universidad, deportista, de buena familia, con un gran numero de chicas a mis espaldas, yo estoy enamorado de isabella, ella es como explicarlo, la persona mas dulce y simpática que conozco, aunque no nos hablemos, bueno ella no quiere saber nada de mi, la verdad, todavía no entiendo su comportamiento de un día para otro se distancio de todos los chicos y chicas del instituto y después cuando entremos a la misma universidad yo pensaba que cambiaria pero no, ella sigue sin hablar con nadie, asiste a las clases pero nunca a participado en nada, no se inscribió en las clases de canto y baile y eso me asombro, pasea por el campus como alma en pena, y si de verdad te fijas en ella, aunque quiera pasar desapercibida no lo hace pues es la persona mas bella que hay en la universidad, un dia se lo dije a mi madre pues nuestras madres son amigas y mi madre me contesto.

- Edward, déjala trankila, cuando ella quiera hablar contigo ya hablara, ten paciencia hijo todo tiene una explicación, cuando sea el momento ya sabrás que le pasa y la entenderás.

- mama pero no entiendo a isabella, porque en la universidad esta sola y ella sabe que podría estar conmigo y mis amigos, nadie le diría nada y no como ahora que se meten con ella.

- cariño todo tiene una explicación, pero ahora es muy pronto para decirte nada, así que deja las cosas como están y todo a su tiempo eddy, ten paciencia.

- joo mama ni que fuera algo muy peligroso que ni mi propia madre me puede decir.

- venga edward, solo se amable con ella, como se que tu eres y no hagas nada para que después te arrepientas de tus actos.

De mi conversación con mi madre han paseo ya seis meses y todavía sigo esperando que bella me diga un simple hola, cosa que ha tenido muchas oportunidades, fuera de la universidad, o en mi propia casa, porque ha estado en mi casa con sus padres y ni siquiera me ha mirado.

Estoy frustrado, pienso que lo mejor que tendría que hacer es como siempre hago pasar de ella, eso si vigilándola como hago desde la distancia, pensar en sus bonitos ojos achocolatados y su pelo castaño que con los rayos del sol cambia a un tono rojizo, y pensar que algún día vendrá a mi y me dirá que es lo que pasa con ella, pero mientras tanto yo, seguiré en mi ventana mirándola desde la distancia.

_**Bueno aquí va el primero, gracias chapis cullen, intentare hacerlo mucho mejor, la proxima vez, por eso estoy corrigiendo lo que tengo escrito un beso y nos vemossss.**_


	3. Chapter 3

3-

- Mama donde están la llaves de mi coche,

- cariño has desayunado ya, mira que siempre te vas a la universidad sin desayunar,

- si mama ya e desayunado, has visto mis llaves, mama que llegaré tarde,

- Edward tus llaves están en la entrada con las de papa.

- no mama aquí están las de otro coche no las mías.

-esas son tus llaves, cariño felicidades.

- mamá, me habéis regalado un coche nuevo y eso porque.

- edward, que despistado eres hoy es tu cumpleaños, lo habías olvidado.

- no mama, pero pensé que tu si, porque no me habías dicho nada.

- anda tonto y sal, haber tu coche.

Cuando salí a la puerta de casa , en el jardín había un fabuloso Ferrari de color rojo sangre, con un moño encima del techo de color negro, me di la vuelta para ver a mi madre y de la nada salio mi padre con mi pequeña hermanita en sus brazos.

- felicidades campeón, ¿te gusta?

- si papa en fabuloso, ya veras cuando entre en el parking de la universidad con este coche voy a estar en boca de todos, gracias por el coche pero me tengo que ir o no llegare a primera hora, después te doy una vueltita enana y te invito a un helado, me voy .

Fui todo el camino a la universidad con una sonrisa en la cara, estaba en las nueves, para cuando ya me fui a darme cuenta esta aparcando mi coche en el parking de la universidad, cuándo salí del coche habian muchos ojos puestos en mi, pero de los únicos ojos que yo mire fueron los de bella, me mira de una manera muy distinta a la de otras veces, sus ojos mostraba alegría y felicidad pero cuando fui ha decirle hola su cara ya no era la misma, estaba triste, apagada y se fue dirección a su clase, ya no puede ni saludarla, ni guñandole un ojo ni con un asentamiento de cabeza se fue.

Estaba entrando en mi clase de matemáticas, cuando me cojieron del jersey.

- oye edward, te hemos estado esperando en la cafetería para que te invitaras a algo, por eso que eres el cumpleañeros mas afortunado de la uní, vaya cochazo te han regalado, ¿tus padres no me adoptarían, a mi como su hijo,?

- anda james vamos entrando que ya llega la profesora de mates y no quiero un retraso tan pronto,

-vale pero después me cuentas,

Entremos a clase y como el año pasado no sentemos en la ultima fila, junto la ventana, que daba a las zona verde del campus,

Estuvimos toda la hora en silencio escuchando la explicación de la profesora que nos contaba cual seria el temario para este trimestre de clase y los trabajos que tendríamos que hacer durante todo el curso, mientras tanto james seguía haciendo sus típicos dibujos en el folio sin prestar atención a nada de la clase, la verdad que tampoco era una cosa muy difícil de hacer pues será lo mismo que el curso anterior, toco el timbre y todos los alumnos como un rayo nos fuimos de clase y nos mezclamos con las demás clases en los pasillos, Las chicas del comité de fiestas estaban colocando los carteles de la fiesta de bienvenida de curso, también estaban los presidentes de todos los clubes de la uní, el de ciencias, música, teatro el entrenador de basket igual que todos los otros entrenadores, con los capitanes de los distintos deportes del campus, todo eso era lo mismo del año anterior , era para los novatos y para los que habían sido trasladados por otra universidad a la nuestra.

A la mitad de la mañana nos acercábamos a la cafetería, james y yo íbamos hablando distraídamente, contándonos las cosas del verano, el había estado todo el verano en Londres y yo entubé entre Francia e Italia, hasta hace menos de una semana, lo que me hacia mas miserable esque havia pasado de llamar por teléfono o enviar algun , pero como me dijo mi madre era tiempo para conocer otras culturas y no para estar pensando el los amigos que dejaba en boston

, y salir un poco del dichoso ordenador, mis padres decian que ya tendria tiempo de estas conectado a la red una vez el avion aterrizara en el aeropuerto, asi que me olvide que tenia una vida, y james me lo estava echando en cara, en un momento que seguiamos discution el porque de esa actitud de mis padres james tropezo con la unica persona que yo queria ver con bella.

- niña mira por donde vas, no ves que me has tirado casi al suelo.

Yo le di mi mano para levantarla, mientras le echava una severa mirada a mi amigo por lo mal que la estava tratando.

-isabella te encuentras bien, te has hecho daño.

- no , gracias Edward estoy bien, lo siento james no te e visto iva muy distraida.

- pues otro dia mira por donde vas, y asi no tendre que mirarte esa cara que tienes,

- adios ed, nos vemos esta noche en la cena.

Se marcho y me quede mirandola como caminaba con la cabeza cabizbaja, entonces me quede unos minutos pensando en lo que havia dicho, nos vemos esta noche en la cena, eso solo quiere decir que esta noche vendria a mi casa con su familia para la cena de mi cumpleaños, estaba perdido en mis pensamientos cuando james me hablo.

-¿ tio que hace esta noche esa en tu casa para cenar?

- mira james, siempre la tienes que tratar de esa manera, no ves que ella no se mete con nadie , porque la insultas cadávez que la ves, ya the dicho que con ella no te metas y tu sigues como siempre, ya te pasas de listo, dejala trankila vale, y lo de esta noche sera porque cada años para mi cumpleaños bien a mi casa a cenar con su familia pero sera como siempre estara callada y no contestara a nada de lo que le pregunte, contento, pues bamos que ya es tarde y tengo hambre.

- vale tio vamos a la cafeteria y no te pongas asi que hoy es tu cumpleaños y tenemos que pensar en algo para celebrarlo

Entramos a la cafeteria y nos sentamos en muestra mesa, estaban ya casi mas de la mitad del equipo de basket y la animadoras, hablaban de mi fabuloso coche, cosa que me encanto, pueso queria decir que les dava envidia,

- ey! Ed falicidades, vaya regalito te han hecho o es de tus padre el coche y te lo has traido para darnos envidia,

- es mi regalo de cumpleaños, pero si tienes enviadia te doy una vuelta para que veas lo bien que va.

Se escucharon risas, y unos cuantos chismoreos, al sentarme se acerco tanya una animadora de lo mas persistente, con sus intenciones muy claras escrita en la cara.

- eddyy me vas hacerca de casa después de clases, para que te de tu regalito

- no gracial tanya tengo planes.

Se marcho sin decir nada.

Desde el otro lado de la cafeteria esta observando toda la conversación bella, la gente que estava a su lado ni le tomaban atencion, y ella seguia mirando a edward, miraba su cara larga con esos ojos de color verde que tanto le gustaba, tenia un cuerpo atletico bien formado gracias a los deportes, pensaba en todos los años que se havia tirado sin hablarle, lo difícil que era para ella, estar tan cerca de el y no querer le hablar, pero era muy difícil lo que ella queria contarle y no podia, todavía no havia llegado su momento tenia que esperar.

Edward se sintio observado y con la mirada fue buscando a la persona que le miraba tan intensamente, asta encontrarse con unos ojos colos achocolatados , su corazon le dio un buelco al mirarla y darse cuenta que los ojos achocolatados que le miraban eran de bella, al instante que el la miro el guiño un ojo, y ella se ruborizo, y desbio la mirada de la de el, pero el ya estaba contento lo havia mirado y sintio esa conecsion de la que tanto el disfrutaba.

Estaba en la ultima hora de la universidad y al sentarme en mi sitio me di cuenta que bella estava en mi clase de derecho mercantil, no lo entendia ella no compartia ninguna materia conmigo que hacia alli.

- buenas tardes alumnos, este años la señorita Isabela swan a decidido participar en mi clase de derecho mercantil, para aquellos que no sepasis isabella esta cursando dos carerras a la vez, haver si aprendeis de ella que asido la mejor alummna del curso anterior.

En toda la clase se escucharon susuros que hivan dirigidos en direccion a ella, (empollona, pelota) es que nadie sabia mejor que yo que ella era muy inteligente y la tomaban por un bicho raro, esos son celos.

Al sonar el timbre sali hacia el paring, y me monte en mi fabuloso coche, hoy tenia cosas que hacer, me llevaria a mi querida enana a comer un helado y por lo que sabia, bella vendria a casa a cenar asi que hoy era un dia especial tanto como por ser mi cumpleaños como por la visita de bella y su familia.

_**Hola chicas, siento tardar pero es que mis dos enanos estan malitos y no me e podido hacercar al portatil.**_

_**Se que es cortito pero intentare hacerlo mas largo.**_

_**Un saludito y un abracito jajjajaja eso son cosas que dicen mis niños, no leemos, espero que hos guste.**_

_**vanessa.**_


End file.
